Demon Voice
by Midori Kou
Summary: It's been months since Lucemon's defeat. Kouji has disappeared & Lucemon has appeared in the real world, where the last battle truly begins. Kou1X2 brotherly love. **NEW** CH. 2 R
1. Ballad 01: Vanishing Light

**[Demon Voice]**  
_Ballad 01 - Vanishing Light_  
_revised May 26, 2003_

_The sun sets, but rises again by the rotation of the world. The clouds moved and spread across the sky. They are merely made from particles of air and water and yet they change colors. They only change by the light. We don't notice the importance of light until we acknowledge its presence. Everything around us revolves around light. We call the day "day" because it's bright out and we called the night "night" because of the darkness. But darkness only exists when there is no light or too much for that matter._

_This is definitely significant to humans as well. When we have little happiness, we feel left out and completely depressed about not being like everyone else. Even so, if we gain too much happiness, it may corrupt us. That's why there must be a balance between darkness and light. Without it, chaos will erupt._

_Am I darkness anymore? I found what makes me satisfied, so why does the presence of light seem awfully frightening? Why does it seem like things will fall apart for me and my brother. My brother, Kouji… What are we?_

Kouichi Kimura woke from his bed ever so gradually as the warm, amber rays of the sun pierced his eyes. Groaning, he shielded his face with his plaid green sheets. With the alarm waling and blaring about, it was certainly difficult for the dark, short haired boy to return back to his everlasting slumber. The world was harsh, but he had found his path towards absolute happiness. Ever since that day his mind and soul was lost to the Digital World, he was able to find salvation in the end. He had so longed for searching for his twin brother Kouji and he did. Funny, how it was him who needed to be found by his brother after the last battle.

The wielder of the spirits of darkness was finally contempt to mold the life he had desire. To help his mother…To have his biological father involve in his life…Looking out for Kouji and vice-versa. Despite all the changes that reshaped his and his brother's lives, something had bothered him so. Why couldn't it be sooner? Why all the secrets? Why couldn't he have known about Kouji… About his father…? What kind of person was his father anyway? To tell Kouji that his mother had died…? Why did he say that for?

Sighing restlessly, he wished he had known the reason. He did ask Kouji about the situation before, but his long haired equal told him to forget about it. _Maybe it's best to just forget about it…, _Kouichi thought as he rustled. _I shouldn't worry about it anymore. I shouldn't. I wasn't searching for my father anyway. I was looking for Kouji and I did. That's enough for me._

As he threw his sheets to the edge of his bed, Kouichi rolled out of bed with such a terrible messed-up hair. Turning off the noisy alarm, the short haired boy stretched his arms over his head, releasing a quite weary yawn. He shook his body loose and got ready for school. Carefully reaching towards his drawer, he salvaged out his favorite burgundy long-sleeve shirt, along with his dark spinach green buttoned tee and khaki slacks. Before he was able to undress himself, a knock disrupted him.

 "Kouichi, dear…" A gentle female voice addressed him from behind the door. There's only one person who it could be.

 "Yes, Ouka-san?" he uttered respectively as he opened the door to his room. Her face was beaming with joy and glee. It was certainly different for a change instead of seeing her incredibly worn out. Cocking his right brow, he was curious why she was surprisingly filled with delight. "Why are you so happy today?"

She let out a soft giggle with such a cheerful expression. Kouichi blinked, unable to say anything at the time. "What is it? I never saw you this happy before."

"Well, I have every right to be," she replied.

"So, out with it. What could make you so happy like this? Come on, share the wealth!" The Wielder of Darkness commended in a loose manner.

"If you really want to know, it would only spoil you," she teased.

"Oh, come on, Ouka-san. Why are you keeping this secret?" he wondered hastily.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

With a blank expression upon his face, Kouichi felt like his mother was hinting at something. If only he could grasp the idea… Why couldn't his mother just spill the facts already instead of making his guess? Guess? The process seemed awfully familiar. When did she act like this? Trying to recollect the buried memory, he could remember that his mother acted quite strange like this a year back. A year back…

"Ouka-san…!" he realized.

"You certainly forget about your own birthday for someone at your age," Ms. Kimura joked.

"Hey, with my last year at elementary school finally approaching, I have a lot on my mind. But what could you have gotten me? I don't want to you spend anything on me if it endangers our economic situation."

His mother shook her head in response as her lips curved tenderly. This, in itself, certainly made Kouichi felt incredibly curious. What could she be possibly hiding? Even so, he would be perfectly satisfied with anything his mother was able to provide. Kouichi wasn't so demanding on gifts. After all, what could possibly make him happier than he already is?

"So…? What is it?"

"You're persistent, aren't you? All I'm allowed to say is it involves you, Kouji-kun and Takuya-tachi."

"You set up a party, inviting Kouji and Takuya-tachi?"

"I did not say that," Ms. Kimura responded as she gave him a wink to confirm his inkling.

"Ouka-san, you didn't have to."

"But I did, along with Minamoto-chan."

"Ouka-san no Kouji?"

"Hai. Kouji's mother wanted to do something for him. Since you two are brothers and share the same birthday, we thought it'll be nice for you to spend it together for the first time."

"It's better than nice, Ouka-san. It's down-right awesome! To share my birthday with Kouji…I've been wanting to…For so long." Kouichi paused for a moment as this overwhelming rush was enough to make one tired for a day. A gentle smile crept over his face. Gazing back at his mother, he uttered, "This _is_ my birthday present, isn't it?"

Ms. Kimura nodded affirmatively to her son as she left the room quietly. Before she left, Kouichi politely said, "Oh, Ouka-san… Arigato. Thank you so much… It means a lot to me."

"I know… I know…"

Closing the door behind her, she left her son to his lonesome. Standing wide-eyed, the Wielder of Darkness was absolutely excited about this day. It was not only his birthday, but Kouji's as well. They hadn't shared a birthday once in their lifetime, had always been the only child. But now, it's all different. It's definitely a turn of events spurring one after another. It's been quite a ride for the both of them.

Energetically, he quickly got dressed and rushed out of his room. He had so much on his mind that when he ate breakfast, he choked by drinking his orange juice too hasty. As he pounded his chest with his fist, his mother told him, "Make sure you come home around four o' clock. I told everyone to stop by around four-thirty."

Clearly, his throat, Kouichi managed to ask, "Are you going to be here…?" His mother placed her pair of chopsticks horizontally across her place. Silently pushing her chair back, she took her utensils and plate to the sink, placing them ever so gentle. "Ouka-san?" 

"I wish I could… It'll be so nice if I could. If I'm able to finish my work fast enough, maybe I can come home early enough to see Kouji off." 

Kouichi shook his head and smiled to her forcefully. "Don't worry about it. Just don't overdo it at work, okay?" 

"Agree." As the dark haired boy was about to remove his part of the table, the telephone rang. Glancing into the kitchen, he noticed his mother picked it up. Calmly, he returned back to his chore. Once he placed the remaining plates into the sink, Kouichi heard her say, "Oh, Kouji…! Genki desu ka?" 

"Kouji…" He found himself murmuring unconsciously. 

"Oh, that's nice to hear. Kouichi's here. Do you want to talk to him before to head to school? Okay, one moment please." Handing the cordless phone to her son, Ms. Kimura grabbed her purse and gave Kouichi a reassuring smile. His lips curved in return as he placed the telephone against his ear. 

"Kouji…?" 

"_Hey, Kouichi-niisan.__ Happy 12th birthday." _

"Happy birthday to you too."

_"Did Kimura-oukasan tell you about the party?"_

"Yeah, she did." 

_"So…?"_

"So what…?"

_"Do you think Takuya and Junpei-tachi would get us something?"_

"If they did, they would have to double up and be broke," Kouichi joked. He heard his brother chuckle on the other end. His childish laugh was quite amusing to hear. It certainly warmed his heart.

_"Are you expecting something as a present?"_

"Not really." 

_"Uso!__ You mean there's nothing you want at the moment?"_

"No, not at all. Why would I?" 

_"Heh, you are definitely a selfless brother, you know that."_

"Yeah, I know. Are you hoping to get something from Takuya-tachi?" 

_"Eh, not actually from them, but from Otou-san…"_

"Minamoto-otousan? What do you want from your old man?" 

_"Err…Um… Nevermind. Just forget it. Look I gotta go. I'll see you at four, okay?"_

"Kouji, wait!"

_"Ja ne…"_ __

"Kouji…!" The phone connection between them was immediately cut off, leaving Kouichi dazed and confused by his twin brother's words. His father… What did Kouji expected from him that seems so meaningful? Enough to even mention it as well… The older twin could not comprehend his little brother although they were of the same blood. It has been difficult trying to maintain a brotherly relationship outside the Digital World. At times, he wished they were back there again instead of this harsh, cruel world he lives in. 

"Are you alright, dear?" he heard his mother asking him quite cautiously. 

"Yeah…," Kouichi muttered. "I'll be fine…" As he picked up his school bag, he gave his mother a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Kouji didn't mean to hang up so abruptly. After all, he has to go to school." 

"That's true," she replied as she gazed down. "Do you have everything?" 

"Yeah, I think so. Well, I'm off!" Slipping his schoolbag over on shoulder, Kouichi headed towards the front door of the apartment. As he reached for the knob, his mother called for him. 

"Kouichi, wait!" 

The dark haired son turned around, raising a brow. His mother tossed him his blue baseball cap before he left. "You almost forgot this…" 

"Thanks, Ouka-san," he politely gestured. Opening the door, he left the apartment, not before his mother had the chance to say, "_Itaraishai_!" 

**** 

Kouji yawned tiredly as he left his house. His dog, Hikaru had this tendency of waking him up in the middle of the night any he senses any activity outside. He was more like a guard dog than a pet. Still, as far as he knew, Hikaru was his only friend he had before he had every met Takuya and the others, especially Kouichi. Despite his experience in the Digital World, he still had trouble finding friends of his own out of their circle. Perhaps, he was only meant to have them as friends and no one else. 

"I guess that's what they mean by 'a lone wolf'," he said to himself. Gripping his schoolbag, he wished to escape such a fate. Was he better off just staying in the Digital World? He had a good reason to. Whether if he talked to anyone at school or not wouldn't make a different. After all, every student at his school is a child of some wealthy business executive or worthy doctor. This lifestyle was sickening to coexist with. He hated to be compared to his father or to the other children at school. Being a rich kid isn't all that crack up to be. People expect things from you and they become disappointed if they don't get results. It's like he was some experiment, running amuck in society and everyone is out to get him. 

Sighing, Kouji had no idea how to approach life anymore. Sure, his character changed, but no one at school sees that. The only people who know the real him would in the Digital World and his old teammates. Living had become very lonely when you're not able to talk to someone. Sure, talking to Kouichi, Takuya and the others would help, but he is only able to do that by phone or text messaging.

But today is different. He would be able to see them again after so long. It's quite worth it. Still, a part of him wants to go back to the Digital World…Even if he is not needed there. It's better than suffering… 

Suddenly, a sound of a crushed can made the long haired boy awake from his deep, emotional thoughts. When he turned around, apparently his dog, Hikaru had followed him. He blinked as he kneeled down to his dear mammal friend.

"What are you doing here, Hikaru? I thought I left you at home." He reached out his hand, allowing Hikaru to lick it out of friendliness. Patting his dog's head, Kouji stood back up. "I can't play with you right now. I have to go to school. Go back home, Hikaru before I get into trouble." 

As he began to pace away from his loyal auburn dog, he noticed Hikaru was growling. Turning around to check on him, Kouji began to worry. "What is it?" The sound of a strong wind blew passed them. It felt like a bad omen. Animals do have a keen sense of what's going on more than humans. Perhaps that's why the Wielder of Light felt a cold chill down his spine.

"Who's there?" he asked. Nothing answered. On the corner of his eye, he saw a blur silhouette dashed nearby. What was it though? The figure was all distorted. He couldn't describe it, but it was highly suspicious. As he looked around, Hikaru stood his ground, trying to protect his owner. Pulling on Hikaru's collar, he said, "We better get going." 

His dog did not respond to his command though. With his fangs clinched tightly and his voice trembling, Hikaru saw something that Kouji couldn't. The auburn dog shook his head feverishly to be released by his owner. As he did, Hikaru dashed in the direction where the elusive invisible being exists. Once Hikaru leaped up into the air to attack, he was knocked to the side by a tremendous force. As his canine friend plummeted to the ground, Kouji dropped his schoolbag and rushed to its side. 

"Hikaru!" he exclaimed as his dog whimpered. "What was that, just now…?" 

Quickly, the Wielder of Light looked around him and there before him was a little boy, of the age of five or six. With locks of blond hair flowing over his hazel blue eyes, his presence was quite eerie. After all, his dog was knocked away from some unknown power and suddenly there's this kid with such an emotionless expression upon his face. 

Kouji glared down on the concrete ground and noticed his shadow was not his own, but similar to a being he recognized. " No way… Lucemon…?" he uttered under his breathe. The child form walked towards his schoolbag and pulled out his cell phone.

"This would do perfectly…" 

"How can you be Lucemon? You were…" 

"Destroyed? I know that, Warrior of Light." 

"Why are you here…?"

"Because of you."

"What?!" Kouji exclaimed, shock by his answer.

"The powers of both Darkness and Light became yours. Transforming into Susanomon forced your ability to your full potential. To manipulate the balance… The Warrior of Darkness needed not to pass his powers onto you, but he did."

"Kouichi… Didn't have to…?"

"Now he has made you into a perfect key element in my plan. Yielding both Darkness and Light… I can disrupt the balance of both worlds, perhaps even different dimensions of the Real and the Digital."

"Other dimensions? Are you serious?! Besides I no longer have the power of the ancient spirits!" 

"Who said anything about spirits?" Lucemon laughed. 

"What?"

"You have your own power in which you tapped into from the Network. You and the Warrior of Fire. Very few have been able to…"

"My own power…" 

"The power of Darkness and Light…" Dialing on Kouji's cell phone, a gate suddenly appeared beneath the Wielder of Light, wrapping a blood crimson light around him. Suddenly, the gate began to pull him in along with Hikaru. Struggling to stay on the surface, the long haired boy was unable to grasp onto anything. His dog was the first to disappear into the mysterious gate. As he was being dragged in as well, Lucemon kneeled before him and pulled him by the collar. "You wanted to go back, didn't you? I am giving your wish. Your return had fated the external world's destruction. Everything in this world will perish by your power… How anxious I am to see that when it happens."

In an instant, Lucemon kicked Kouji right under his chin, causing to lose his grip and fall into the gate before it closed. "Your power will bring Apocalypse, Kouji Minamoto. Let everyone's death be on your hands and not mine." 

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Notes:**

Yay, my first Frontier-based fanfic. I had no intentions to write this until I finished by other series, _Heaven's Wish_. But then I kept thinking more about it and it started to bother me. So, I wrote it all down before I forget about this story concept. Originally I did not plan to have Lucemon come back, but then again, the anime wasn't so satisfied with the last battle. The only final battle I enjoy was in Tamers and I wanted something like that for Frontier. So think of this as a Digimon movie. I'm not planning this to be such a long series, unless you guys really want me to. We'll see about that once I get the story going.

Don't expect any characters to cross over in this story. It will be mentioned but that's it. Sorry. I'm trying not to confuse myself with too many characters. I tend to do that I lot. ^^; Oh yeah, Kouji will not be fighting in this series. Kouichi will on his behalf! Also, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon will be in this story, though that doesn't mean the Chosen will be going to the Digital World. Everything will be happening in the real world! XD Anyhoo, I think that's enough to say right now. Please R&R while waiting for the next chapter to be posted. More reviews mean faster updates!


	2. Ballad 02: Rising

**[Demon Voice]**  
_Ballad 02 –Rising_  
_revised July 25, 2003_

_I can't help myself from being worried about him. I feel it's my obligation to always protect him no matter what. Maybe he'll hate me for doing that so much, but he means too much to me. I don't want to lose the very thing I have been searching for so long. Still, maybe I should give him some space. I mean, the way I act it's like some deadly criminal is after him and I want to be there to save him. Maybe I'm weird that way, always wanting to protect my brother. But he's the same age as me, an hour or so apart, but still the same age. I should trust that he can look out for himself._

_But why…?__ Why do I feel like something bad happened to him? What's this feeling that submerged right now? Where are you, Kouji? What happened to you?_

Kouichi looked through the blinds and gazed outside, hoping that his twin brother had arrived. Nothing but the city sights and front of his apartment were captured in his vision. Sighing, he closed the blinds and stepped away from the window. Sitting alongside his closest friends -- Takuya, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki -- he patiently waited for Kouji. Everyone was silent at the moment as Kouichi arched his head over his knees depressingly. Picking up the glass cup before him filled with iced tea, he drank solemnly.

Placing his hand over the dark haired boy's shoulder, Takuya gave Kouichi an enthusiastic grin to cheer him up. Seeing the other boy's attempt to brighten the mood, the Wielder of Darkness tried to smile but couldn't find himself to do so. Feeling glum, Kouichi's expression displayed only worry.

Clearly his throat, Takuya felt frustrated by the other boy's attitude. "Stop feeling all down in the dumps, Kouichi," he suggested. "Kouji will be here. Don't you worry! I bet he's already heading over here right now."

"Then why he's not here yet?" The dark haired boy uttered coldly.

Takuya held his breath when he stated that. Gazing to his side, the auburn haired leader did not know how to lessen the tensed atmosphere in the room. Sighing, he sat next to Kouichi, leaning back with his arms behind his head. "It's not like him to late. He's always punctual."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Well, it's nothing to be bummed out about," Izumi remarked as she stood in front of the two with her hands on her hips. "Come on now…!"

"Izumi-chan is right. Maybe Kouji got caught up with something and that's the reason why he's late," Junpei supported. "I mean, there's has to be some explanation, right?"

"If he did get caught up with something, Kouji would've called," Kouichi muttered wearily.

"What's the matter with you?" The blond girl nagged. "You usually give more effort than this. Nothing happened so far and now you've given up already." Grabbing his hand, Izumi tried to pull him up. Struggling, Tomoki wanted to give it a try.

"Stop pouting," he groaned as he attempted to help Izumi. "Come on, you big baby. We might just have to look for Kouji-san instead of waiting for him."

"Takuya~!! Come on, give me a hand here!"

Rubbing the back of his head as he moaned, the Bearer of Fire obliged to her command, although he too felt out of it like Kouichi. Aiding Izumi and Tomoki, he replied as he heaved, "They're right. Let's go, buddy."

After a few minutes of straining, they finally got Kouichi onto his feet. Panting lightly, everyone except for Junpei and Kouichi collapsed into the sofa tiredly. "Man, you're such a dead weight, Kouichi!" exclaimed Izumi as she pulled off her cap.

"No kidding!" Takuya joked. Tomoki elbowed the Bearer of Fire hard in the rib so adding that quirk.

"Takuya-niisan~!!"  Takuya heard Junpei chuckling in the background in response to Tomoki's action.

"Hehe, gomen gomen." The Bearer of Fire apologized as he rubbed the back of his head once again. "Anyway, we should get going."

The other Chosen Children nodded in agreement. As they were heading out, the phone rang. Turning around in response, Kouichi stopped in his tracks. Everyone else noticed his action. "Maybe that's Kouji…," he muttered as went to pick up the phone. Raising it to his ear, he replied, "Moshi moshi. This is the Kimura residence."

_"Kouichi-kun…?"_ a female voice answered back. Her voice sounded distorted and coarse that it was difficult to determine who it was. Kouichi paused as she continued. _"This is Kanami Minamoto…"_

"Minamoto-chan…? Are you alright?" the dark haired boy asked as he heard her sob. 

As she tried to hold back her tears, Mrs. Minamoto managed to say, _"Kouji is missing…"_

"Missing…! Are you sure? What happened?" Kouichi replied immediately. Everyone's eyes widen in shock to hear this. Joining Kouichi, they awaited for more news.

_"Someone found his belongings near our home…"_

Kouichi held his breath as he gripped the phone tighter. His dark sapphire blue eyes narrowed as he felt his body numbing. Taking a deep breath, the Wielder of Darkness attempted to calm himself. Being worried about his brother seemed to counter that though. "Then that means…"

_"Someone probably kidnapped him or worse..."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Hikaru's also missing..."_

"Kouji's dog?" he echoed as he raised a brow. Is the dog's disappearance a good thing? _Perhaps he's with Kouji_, Kouichi thought.

"Maybe he's not by himself," his voice said unconsciously.

_"Yeah... I just hope they're both okay."_

"Me too... Thanks for telling me. I'll be on a lookout for them."

_"Alright... Kouichi-kun...?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Please stay safe."_

"I will. Talk to you later, Minamoto-chan."

_"Ja matta ne."___

Hanging up the phone, Kouichi faced his teammates with such a gloomy look. Curling his fingers into a fist, he clenched his teeth furiously. Frustrated, he could only respond, "Kouji's missing..."

****

Waking up in a dark, drenched room, Kouji rubbed his eyes as he discovered where he was. It looked like an abandon warehouse of the sorts. Rising to his feet, his sapphire eyes searched around, hoping to find out he was transported to. As he did, the long haired boy felt his dog nuzzling him side. Kneeling down, he stroked Hikari's fur softly. With a smile, he was glad that his close friend did not get harmed. At the moment, he heard applauding within the room. Approaching him was the cruel angel, Lucemon.

Kouji jerked back as the angel Digimon became visible. As he did, he felt something nearby. Glaring down at the floor, the Wielder of Light saw a female body beside his foot. A cold shock spurred down his spine as he let out a gasp of fear. Hearing Lucemon laugh in response made his nerves tremble. "You should watch your step. There's more than that..."

The long haired Chosen observed the rest of the floor, seeing hundreds of bodies piled and in the corners. All of them were perhaps unconscious or worse, maybe dead. Holding his breath, Kouji eyed Lucemon nervously. "What did you do to them...?" he asked the cruel angel.

Lucemon crossed his arms as he paced towards the Wielder of Light. "I destroyed their weakness, themselves. Humans are foolish, selfish beings. Always dreaming for the better. What a joke. Perfection for humans will never be reached with that ambition. You keep searching for everlasting satisfaction that will never exist. A waste of energy..."

"That's not true!"

"Oh? Aren't you doing the same thing? Hoping... Wishing... And still, you gain so little and want more."

Kouji bit his lip by Lucemon's comments. Although he wanted to deny it, that fact is that it was true. "What's wrong about hoping for a future...?"

"Your future has been already decided like everyone else's. Death... Is that a future to look forward to? No matter what you do, it's futile because all that's waiting for you is your end."

"Death isn't what life is about!"

"Isn't it? Look around you, child. How many of these people actually enjoy their lives? How many of these people want to live? How many rather die? How many will actually make a difference? That is life! You are just one out of billions. How significant are you?"

"I--I..." Kouji uttered hesitantly. What could he possibly say back to the cruel angel? It's not like he's ever going to convince him to look the other way. This being before him has his thoughts straight unlike him. Always wavering by others so easily... Perhaps he was so gullible to try to believe in people. The truth is he can't even trust himself, trust his decisions. How could he possibly know what's right when he doesn't what is true? Was Lucemon right? How significant was he when he can't decide on something without being conflicted?

"I thought so... Worthless," Lucemon concluded. "You've been dreaming and accomplished nothing. Never acting... And when you do act, the results are pathetically insignificant. Isn't that right?"

Kouji kept silence as Lucemon's words became much stronger. Frustrated, the long haired boy clenched his fist until it shook.

"What do you want, child?" the blond haired angel wondered as he hovered close to the boy.

"To find out why my father lied to me...," Kouji admitted as he quickly looked away from Lucemon in disgust. Why did he say it so openly to the cruel angel? Why couldn't he tell this to Kouichi or Takuya or anyone else? Why him? Was it because he believed in the angel's words? Or was it because he believed in the same thing as him? What was it?

"Have you found out?"

"No...," he muttered softly.

"Did he ever tell you the truth himself?"

"No..."

"What did he tell you?"

"That my mom died and I was the only child." The Wielder of Light's eyes gradually became dull and cold. His expression saddened as Lucemon glided his fingers over his shoulder teasingly.

"Did that make you happy?" the cruel angel smirked as he witnessed the boy becoming more tortured by the idea.

"No..."

"Why do you think he lied to you?"

"So I wouldn't be bothered about him getting remarried."

"But he got remarried and still hided the fact your mother was alive. You found about her existence and still he denies it. How do you see him now?"

"He was selfish...," Kouji claimed.

"Did he really hope for his happiness or yours?"

"His..."

"Did he ever place you before anything?"

"No..."

"Should you been treated this way?"

"No..."

"Why do you allow him to?"

"Because he's my father."

"But he doesn't care about you. He would rather seek happiness for himself."

"But he helped the family when he can," the long haired boy believed.

"Wrong," Lucemon protested. "Your family is being used to display the character in which your father wants to show to the public. How the family benefits reflects that."

"That's not true...," he disagreed.

"Isn't it? This life that your father created is a lie. You are just a part of it."

"No, it isn't."

"Accept it."

"You're wrong!" Kouji roared as he pulled himself away from Lucemon's ideals.

"Deny all you want. But it's the truth... Something your father couldn't ever dare to say to you."

"The truth...? What is the truth? Truth can always be manipulated through different perspectives. Yours could be a lie instead!" The long haired boy shot back angrily.

"Perhaps it is... If you want to believe that," Lucemon noted slyly.

"Stop playing damn mind games with me!"

"Gladly..." At that moment, the cruel angel blasted an unbelievable force of energy at the Wielder of Light. Speeding towards him at a rapid pace, Kouji's body couldn't react fast enough to dodge his attack. Suddenly his faithful partner, Hikaru leaped in the way taking the hit. Still, the impact of the attack sent him and Hikaru flying, slamming them against the hard metal panels in the room.

As they fell to the ground, Kouji weakily groaned and called out to his dog. His partner's whelping was evident that he was in tremendous, excruciating pain due to Lucemon's attack. Attempting to reach for Hikaru, Lucemon beat him to it. Grabbing Hikaru by the neck, a Digicode data strip appeared around his animal friend. Hikaru cried out loudly as Kouji stood up carefully.

"Hikaru...!" the long haired boy called out. Instantly, in response to Kouji's cry, the cruel angel smiled maliciously as the data wrapped into his grasp, leaving Hikaru lifeless. Throwing the dog before Kouji's feet, Lucemon crossed his arms with such an evil look painted upon his complexion.

"Scanning complete...," he uttered victoriously.

In terrible shock, Kouji fell to his knees and touched Hikaru's fur carefully. No movement, no response... Absolutely nothing. His suspended stare drifted to Lucemon who floated there. The nerve he has to do such a thing...

"Hikaru... What did you do to him?!"

"The same like I did with everyone else... Scan the very living essence out of them." The cruel angel replied as he gasped the air.

"You mean... their souls?" Kouji murmured startlingly.

"If you wish to call your life that, then yes. I took their souls," he remarked.

"You monster..."

"Please, don't compare me with something so primitive. I'm giving these poor souls peace. It's much better than the Hell they're currently live in. I'm sure you'll agree."

"What?! I'll never agree to some damn-ass sadistic idea!"

"Words are meaningless. Actions say otherwise. And your soul tells me that you hate those who are happy and enjoying their lives... I have a final solution that could arrange."

Suddenly, the cruel angel appeared behind him, locking his arm over his neck. Gasping for air, Kouji cired out, "Lucemon...!"

Enjoying his suffering, he smiled and whispered to his ear, "You're the key element for the New Order."

At that moment, a loud scream echoed out of the room and branched outside, causing the ravens nearby to flutter away in fear. As they flew towards the horizon, the warehouse became absorbed by darkness and began to spread. Everything that the darkness touches falls in the void as the light slowly disappeared and dies.

_After death, there is rebirth..._

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Author's Notes:**

Whoo~!! Anybody surprised about how this chapter ended? Heh, I really made Kouji really angsty, didn't I? Oh well, it's all good. ^o^ Kanami is just some random name I decide to slap on Kouji's stepmom. Just a future reference... Well, as a note for you readers, this is going to be a really short series. I say at most it'll end at 5-7 chapters and that's it. I don't have much to cover in this series since it's so Kouji-centric than brother love based. Maybe I'll make a better Frontier series after this one. **shrugs**

Anyhoo, expect some action in the next chapter because that's when total chaos erupts in Japan, the military gets involve and the Chosens try to find a way to get their Spirits back... Oh yeah, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon are all going to appear. ^_^ Well, review away! Swoosh!


End file.
